In wireless communication of abase station with a number of communication terminals, the base station sometimes optimizes allocation of a wireless resource to each communication terminal (scheduling) and/or selects a communication method suitable for each communication terminal with the intention of avoiding reduction in communication efficiency.
In addition, Long Term Evolution (LTE) which is currently being standardized by Radio Access Network (RAN) 2 of 3rd Generation Partnership Project (3GPP) and other techniques have proposed that each communication terminal reports the amount of remaining battery therein.
As one solution, the Patent Reference 1 below considers that communication control is based on, for example, an amount of transmitting and receiving data, Quality of Service (QoS), propagating environment (quality) between a base station and the communication terminal, the number of communication terminals that desire communication with the base station, and an amount of remaining battery of each communication terminal.
[Patent Reference 1] Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 11-196478
However, if a prior technique carries out communication control in which a communication terminal with a lower amount of remaining battery is preferentially treated, a particular communication terminal may be kept being preferentially treated.